Vocaloid 09: Unit Naruto
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The Akatsuki was destroyed by teaming nations despite having succeeded in capturing all nine Bijuu, but Naruto vanished. Five years later a group of Konoha-nins travel to the west to oversee a mission job as body guards and meet him once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid 09: Unit Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. I do not own Naruto, the characters of the manga, but my own fan-mades. Which in those, my fan-mades are Sekai and Rin Ishtal.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Two singers stood up on stage, practicing before their close-knit family members. One was a girl, who appeared to be fifteen, or sixteen years old, with two long pigtails of green hair, wearing a black and gray outfit with a tie, skirt, shirt, her strange footwear, detached sleeves on her forearms, and she wore a styling headset. Her fingernails are green, much like her shaded eyes, and she radiated a loving personality. The other was a boy, fifteen years old. He wore black cargo shorts with two orange stripes running down the side of each leg. The sleeveless unzipped jacket was all black, with the image of a red nine-tailed fox on the back. The undershirt was a fishnet tank top. The zipper teeth of the jacket however are orange and the zipper tag was a red fox head medallion. The strange footwear the boy wore was black with the back portion orange, and the area that covered his feet was orange with white stripes running down the center. He wore black detached sleeves like the girl did, and his headset was blue with the ear guards shaped after the head of a fox with short rabbit-like antennas. The fox's mouth on the right side had a forepaw extended out, which was styled into the headset's microphone. He had blue eyes, his fingernails painted orange, and had birthmarks on his cheeks that looked like whisker marks. Plus, his hair was a sun-kissed yellow, and spiky with red streaks in three frontal bangs across his forehead.

"Ready, Naruto?"

"Of course, Miku."

Cue the music.

(The song is called **Romeo to Cinderella**. The lyrics that have no tagged name means both singers are together.)

Miku:_ Watashi no koi wo  
_Naruto:_ Higeki no JULIET ni shinai de  
_Miku:_ Koko kara  
_Naruto:_ Tsuredashite…_

Miku:_ Sonna kibun yo_

Naruto:_ PAPA to MAMA ni oyasumi nasai  
_Miku:_ Seizei ii yume wo minasai  
Otona ha mou neru jikan yo_

Miku:_ Musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL  
_Naruto:_ Hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
Konya ha doko made ikeru no?_

Miku:_ Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite  
_Naruto:_ Nigai mono ha mada kirai na no  
_Miku:_ MAMA no tsukuru  
_Naruto:_ Okashi bakari tabeta sei ne_

Miku:_ Shiranai koto ga  
_Naruto:_ Aru no naraba  
Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?  
_Naruto:_ Zenbu misete yo  
_Miku:_ Anata ni naraba  
_Naruto:_ Misete ageru watashi no…_

_Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA  
Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa  
Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
Warui hito ni jama sarechau wa_

_Nigedashitai no JULIET  
Demo sono namae de yobanai de  
Sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne  
Sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa_

_Nee watashi to ikite kureru?_

Naruto:_ Senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA  
_Miku:_ Ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara  
_Naruto:_ Ima dake  
_Miku:_ Watashi wo yurushite_

Naruto:_ Kuroi RACE no kyoukaisen  
_Miku:_ Mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen  
_Naruto:_ Koetara doko  
_Miku:_ Made ikeru no?_

_Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni  
Suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho  
_Miku:_ PAPA ha demo  
_Naruto:_ Ne anata no koto kirai mitai  
_

Miku:_ Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni  
_Naruto:_ Nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho  
_Miku:_ Tsuredashite yo  
_Naruto:_ Watashi no ROMEO  
_Miku:_ Shikarareru hodo tooku he_

_Kane ga narihibiku CINDERELLA  
GARASU no kutsu ha oiteiku wa  
Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne  
Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa_

_Kitto ano ko mo sou datta  
Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita  
Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
Datte motto aisaretai wa_

_Hora watashi ha koko ni iru yo_

Miku:_ Watashi no kokoro sotto  
_Naruto:_ Nozoite mimasen ka  
_Miku:_ Hoshii mono dake  
_Naruto:_ Afurekaette imasen ka  
_Miku:_ Mada betsu hara yo motto  
_Naruto:_ Motto gyutto tsumekonde  
_Miku:_ Isso anata no ibasho  
_Naruto:_ Made mo umete shimaou ka_

_Demo sore ja imi nai no_

_Ookina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase ha aru rashii  
Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi ha  
Anata ni kirawarechau wa_

_Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama ha kyou mo kawarazu  
Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne  
Otoshita no ha kin no ono deshita_

_Usotsuki sugita CINDERELLA  
OOKAMI ni taberareta rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo  
Itsuka ha taberarechau wa_

_Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne_

The duet, known as Hatsune Miku and Uzumaki Naruto finished the song, and as the music ended, gained applause from their fellow Vocaloids. Naruto and Miku smiled at one another, both glad their voices mixed well. On Naruto's left bicep was the image of a blood red fox's head, and in that tattoo was two white numbers: zero, nine (09).

=0=0=

"Ah, so glad you could come," said a tanned blonde haired young man who wore what one could call a business suit. The suit was a rich deep purple to near black color as was the slacks, with a gold colored tie. The undershirt was white, buttoned all except the last two top buttons. His blonde hair came out in stylish bangs that caressed the fringe of his forehead, and the rest spilled out into a ponytail that was wrapped much like a rope with white taping. Only a truffle of blonde hair stuck out in the end. His eyes were like the brightest of violet, and he wore gold earrings, bangles on his wrists barely seen, and boots instead of polished black shoes.

"It is no problem. Very strange that you would call upon a shinobi village from clear across the ocean," Kakashi admitted.

The violet-eyed man shrugged.

"This continent's shinobi villages are much like your region and countries; however we felt that we should at least reach out to our fellow ninjas from the Far East."

Kakashi accepted the answer. Either way, for everyone involved in this mission, it would be an experience to see a ninja village from the other part of the world.

"Follow me please. Everyone should be relaxing at the hotel we booked."

Kakashi followed the man, and the rest of the team followed. The Konoha Eleven (Uchiha Sasuke is still classified a Nukenin), the former Jounin Senseis of the Konoha Eleven, and one large white dog. The Konoha Eleven all have changed ever since the final battle with Akatsuki five years ago, and how Naruto was captured and then his body never seen. However, Akatsuki still had fallen when their so-called Bijuu Weapon turned back on Pein and nearly destroyed the world had it not been defeated in a climatic battle that would been talked about for years, even generations to come. It was only ten minutes, but they finally arrived at the hotel, the other Eastern Ninjas taking in the sights of the beautiful city, while also listening to some details about the automobiles that existed in the West. He stepped into the hotel, and the other ninjas followed. He knocked on the door upon them all reaching the top floor, which was also the largest Vacation Suite in this building. The door opened revealing a young woman with vibrant long pink hair and wearing a strange type of Chinese dress and other odd clothing.

"This my fellow bodyguards, is Megurine Luka, part of the Vocaloid band. Hello Luka, I've returned with our touring guests."

"Oh, the shinobi you talked about. Sure Sekai... we're all in the living room." She flashed a warm gentle smile, before opening the door wider to allow everyone to come inside the room. Akamaru had a bit of trouble getting into the hotel in the first place, had it not been for Sekai vouching for the Nin-ken.

"Everyone, we have guests!" Sekai spoke up, which also caused his sister Rin to peek out form the kitchen, who was currently making a large lunch with Miku's help. Everyone filed into the living room, where the Konoha ninjas stood at attention.

"This is my twin sister Rin, and the girl with the pigtails is Hatsune Miku. Those are the brother and sister duo, Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin, both fraternal twins like Ishtal Rin and I."

The four mentioned waved hello.

"This is Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito, and you already met Luka," Sekai chuckles, introducing the woman in red clothes with brown hair, the guy wearing a white and blue clothing and wore a blue scarf, complete with blue hair, and the pink-haired woman who answered the door.

"The samurai here is Kamui Gakupo, and Nenchou Gumi."

Gakupo wore traditional samurai type clothes and a kimono, with a sword at his hip, and the girl Gumi had short green hair and was dressed in a wild-looking clothes, and looked peppy. However, the person who stepped up from behind Gumi made Kakashi drop the book in his hand, and some jaws form the Konoha group to drop.

He had whisker marks on his cheeks, and had spiky sun-kissed yellow blonde hair.

"And this is Uzumaki Naruto," Sekai finished introductions, "all together, they are the Vocaloids. The greatest singers in the West."

THUD!

Hyuuga Hinata fainted. The Vocaloids sweatdropped, as did the Ishtals.

"Uh... is she okay?" Naruto questioned, visibly confused on why the woman just passed out like that.

* * *

**Well... it's a start... hopefully... it's acceptable (this Naruto x Vocaloid crossover... my first). Review if you wish. Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid 09: Unit Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. I do not own Naruto, the characters of the manga, but my own fan-mades. Which in those, my fan-mades are Sekai and Rin Ishtal.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Gakupo had rushed to the young woman and carried her to the couch to lie down in, while Naruto, Len, and Rin shared confused looks.

"Okay, that was weird... is she sick or anything? We can't have someone as security for us during our trip if you have a sick shinobi on your team."

"No, she isn't sick... she's... like that sometimes," said Kakashi, fighting against whether or not he should just ask. Then again, right now, there were too many unknowns. It was a known fact that Naruto vanished when he was captured, yet if this was THE same former Jinchuuriki, then why is he a teenager again?

"I'll trust your word for it, but I can't pay her if this keeps up," Sekai tells Kakashi, before turning to the others, "go back to whatever you were doing... Naruto, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Naruto shrugs, as Len and Rin return to their room to resume working on a duet song called Music World. Miku gently squeezed Naruto's hand, which made him smile before the leek loving girl returned with the Ishtal girl to resume lunch. Kaito and Meiko returned to the game of chess they had out, and Gumi returned to watching television.

"Now Naruto.... I came to talk to you about Kyuubi."

The ninjas perked up hearing the name of the dreaded nine-tailed fox demon.

"What about her?"

"Once again, she is causing mischief... do you realize the police had her cuffed and collared and in a cage all because you allowed her to roam the city?"

He returned lifting a cat carrier, and inside was a muzzled nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi.

"Oh Kyu-Kyu!" Naruto cried, prying the cage open and yanking his fox out, hugging her tightly, "I thought you were going to keep out of trouble!"

Kakashi panicked and grabbed a kunai from his pocket, as Naruto released the fox's restraints and muzzle.

"I was asshole!" The fox shouts in a female voice.

"Kyuubi!" Sekai shouted, "No swearing in this hotel room! Now Naruto, even though Kyuubi is your item, don't forget to perform her usual maintenance so she doesn't malfunction, okay?"

Hearing the world malfunction, made the other ninjas but Hinata who is still unconscious, wait, as Naruto carried the nine tailed fox out of the room.

"Oh, sorry you had to witness that. Ever since Naruto was added to the Vocaloid Roster, Kyuubi has been a real handful; it's as if she was just another human child." He chuckles.

"Human? What are you saying?"

"Well, you see..." He led them all outside, before shutting the door, "Vocaloids are highly advanced races of humans. They were created, in a way, by Mr. Crypton and Mr. Yamaha. Crypton and Yamaha built the Vocaloids right down to molecular structure. They are machines, but are as human as you and I; they can experience emotions, sense, taste, and even feel. They can also go through the cycle of human life..."

He chuckles, seeing their visibly confused expressions. "They may be machine, but they have human organs. Everything... their brains are half cybernetic and half organic. Kyuubi however is more machine than organic, while the human Vocaloids are more organic than machine."

"That boy... Naruto..." Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat, but it was his former pink-haired student, Haruno Sakura, who spoke up.

"He's just like my old friend who vanished five years ago," she told Sekai.

"Hm? Really? Well... Naruto did join us five years ago... Mr. Crypton and Mr. Yamaha told us all that Naruto and his item Kyuubi will be the latest and last Vocaloid to become famous."

"And where are Mr. Crypton and Mr. Yamaha?" Anko spoke up in an interrogation voice.

Sekai however didn't pick up her hidden threat, but answered anyway to what he saw was a normal question. "They passed away five years ago at the ages of 120 and 125," he said in a somber voice.

Now that was quiet a shocker to the Konoha-nins.

"The Vocaloids, even Kyuubi, all sang a song they made just for the two men who were in a sense their fathers who gave them a chance to live in this world at their grand funeral, before they were officially buried here in Sapporo City. The secret of Vocalization went into the graves with Crypton and Yamaha. And since my family has a single linked relation with Crypton, I was tasked with taking care of their children. So I and Rin, being the last of our family line, will honor his word."

He turned around, as he saw Miku brining lunch out into the large dining room table set in the middle of the large expansive living room interlinking the kitchen.

"You see, we may have shinobi in this part of the world, but the Hidden Elemental Country is more stuck in the traditional past beliefs, while here, ninjas are more in the line of plays-in-the-dark type, or the silent killers that use little or no chakra. Your part of the world nearly hidden from everyone else is still behind in the times of technology, so do be careful when coming across things you may not even understand while you are here in our lands. Come join us whenever you have finished discussing whatever plans you ninjas will have pertaining to your jobs." He bowed briefly before entering the hotel room, the sliding glass door snapping shut.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Yamato, Gai, all looked at one another, as they absorbed this bit of information. Something was fishy with the two men who had passed away, and around the mysterious vanishing of Uzumaki Naruto, and his reappearance, as a teenaged Vocaloid. Naruto's old friends too wanted to know more of what had happened to the blonde who always wished to become the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

Inside the room, Hinata woke up to the sight of Miku with a plate of sandwiches. "Are you hungry?"

"Arigatou," she said meekly, and took a sandwich.

Miku looked up to seeing the shinobi from the other side of the world come back in, and she smiles.

"We have enough food, so don't feel too bad about overfeeding yourselves," she says, "Hey Sekai, I'm going to take some lunch to Naruto."

"Sure Miku-chan, just don't get frisky again like last time."

The blushing girl walks away, pretending that she didn't hear what Sekai said to her, though said male was chuckling about it. For some reason, Hinata felt jealousy towards the girl. Inside the room, Kyuubi had her eyes closed, and a portion of her back open like a panel, and his computer was running, with said fox connected by several colored wires and cables. As this continued, the door was knocked upon thrice before opening, and in stepped Miku.

"Oh, hey Miku-chan."

"Naruto-kun, I brought us lunch we can share."

There was music playing, which was a song that two parties have done. The original version was by Len and Rin, and the second version was done by him and Kyuubi. It was called Gyouan no Uta (Song of the Dawn and Darkness). In translation, Gyouan can mean either Dawn or Darkness, so, it really means Song of the Dawn/Darkness. The word "and" was placed there for better sounding. Then, there was another song version called Go Go Mario, which Naruto sang in his version. There were varying other versions of songs that the Vocaloids have done of others, much like Romeo & Cinderella, and Sadistic Vampire, a duet done by Len and Naruto. Then, we have the still famous song Magnet, a duet version done between himself and his pet Kyuubi.

"Cool." He picked up a hoagie sandwich, and bit into it. He smiled, enjoying it. Miku always made him the best sandwiches. She also took out two medium sized bags of corn chips, which he took one and opened.

The two teenagers smiled at one another, and continued to eat lunch in silence; however both weren't looking at each other. Miku had her interest on some photos from the first five years the group became in a sense a completed family, while Naruto continued to monitor Kyuubi's scanning process of her cybernetic systems.

Outside on the complex hotel's balcony, everyone crowded around while the Vocaloids were busy doing whatever they were doing.

"Okay, does everyone have their jobs?"

"So, what if he IS our Naruto... we still need to figure out how he became younger," spoke Kiba.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. It was not unheard of by the others.

"I can go look for information on these two geezers who passed," Anko said.

"So we'll go and guard the adults of the group, while the Konoha Eleven look out for the younger ones of the group," Kakashi says.

Which means Anko goes to search information on Crypton and Yamaha, while the other older adults Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, and Gai watch the older adult Vocaloids. That left Len, Rin, Miku, and the apparently de-aged Naruto to Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. The concert that Sekai gave them was tomorrow, and their concerts and such would spread across the Oriental Continent. For now, everyone had a job to do, and Sakura got up first and headed inside, to look for her old team mate's room. Shikamaru followed after Ino and Tenten after the blonde Yamanaka force his lazy ass up off the recliner.

The first room belonged to the Kagamines, because as soon as the door opened, the two siblings had broke their kiss and pretended that they were still working on their duet song Music World. The next room however belonged to Luka, and inside a large fish tank was what looked like a pink octopus version of Megurine Luka... or as the kanji read on the small plaque, TAKO-Luka. Sakura closed the door when it spotted them and waved happily. The next one they were attacked by a chibitized robot wind-up toy of Miku that waved a steel leek around. The next room was Naruto's room...

And on his bed was said blonde, now fifteen years old and currently over the other teen Hatsune Miku, both glued at the lips and making soft moaning sounds as they continued to make out passionately. They broke apart, and jumped from each other as they heard his door slam shut. The ninja returned to the living room, stunned by what they had witnessed.

=0=0=

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
Ano hi kara kawarazu  
Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu_

_Ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo  
Itsuka wa kaze o kitte shiru  
Todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru  
Negai dake himete mitsumeteru_

_Kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku  
Fuku kaze ni suashi o sarashite  
Tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi o  
Ryoute ni wa tobitatsu kibou o_

_Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
Kono oka o koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo  
Massugu ni bokutachi wa aru you ni  
Watatsumi no you na tsuyosa o mamoreru yo kitto_

Up on the stage, surrounded by dazzling display screens and bright colorful lights, were Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len & Rin, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Nenchou Gumi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kyuubi. All nine humans and one talking fox sang the final song, Tori no Uta (Song of a Bird), as a group.

_Ano sora o mawaru fuusha no hane-tachi wa  
Itsumademo onaji yume miru  
Todokanai basho o zutto mitsumeteru  
Negai o himeta tori no yume o_

_Furikaeru yaketa senro oou  
Nyuudougumo katachi o kaete mo  
Bokura wa oboete ite dou ka  
Kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou o_

_Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
Hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo  
Massugu ni manazashi wa aru you ni  
Ase ga nijinde mo te o hanasanai yo zutto_

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
Ano hi kara kawarazu  
Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu_

Their voices had mixed so well and the passion was serene and it uplifted everyone into a frenzy of cheering and applause, as the song's music finally ends. The Vocaloids all waved back (Kyuubi sitting upright and waving with her forepaws), and bowed as one to their fans, while in the crowds disguised as civilians, were the Konoha ninja. "Very interesting... so they are that famous here?" Kakashi questioned him, both he and Kurenai being the lucky ones to stick to the back to guard Sekai and his sister.

"Yup. They are beloved by the many fans the Vocaloids gathered since Meiko and Kaito first came onto the scene, soon followed by Hatsune Miku, and then Len and Rin. It would be awhile before Luka and Gakupo pops up, then Gumi, and finally after so long, Naruto-kun and his Character Item Kyuubi who also takes parts in a singing career."

Everyone in that shinobi group were more interested in the talking mechanical fox that looked so ridiculously alike the Kyuubi no Youko but shrunk into a chibi-like form, and then the ninja himself, or former ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, now fifteen years old instead of twenty or twenty one like the rest of his friends. And of course, they also listened to the varying songs that was sung for in this concert tonight, and sometimes played by them live on stage, and let's not forget the awesome dance moves... especially one song that the talking mechanical fox performed much to their upmost surprise called Shi Te! (CHU!)

"The creation of the Vocaloids also sprouted up computer programs so that fans can have their very own Vocaloid on their computer system. There are many different Vocaloids out there today, and much of them are different versions of our live ones of the group on stage," Sekai's sister, Rin, explained. Kakashi nodded, as Kurenai found this interesting herself. In a bathroom sealed off by some tag seals, Haruno Sakura got to work with the slug she summoned, before it poofed away with the scroll sealed with some things that she and Sai had found that shisou would be interested in.

In the hidden Elemental Countries, a blonde woman will find a scroll on her desk upon walking in that morning for yet another day of being Hokage for a rebuilt and strengthened village. With Akatsuki gone, Orochimaru dead, and no wars plaguing the lands, peace was here. Now, upon finding the scroll, she will unseal it, and read the reports that would make her summon a Council Meeting with the newly rebuilt Council, with no Civilians in a Shinobi-based situation.

* * *

**I WAS tempted of having Kaito in a deleted scene dance to Thriller with the rest of the Vocaloids while said song plays in the background, but I decided not to. Though, there IS this video on YouTube that shows Kaito in the Project DIVA PSP game dancing to a short version of MJ's Thriller.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid 09: Unit Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. I do not own Naruto, the characters of the manga, but my own fan-mades. Which in those, my fan-mades are Sekai and Rin Ishtal.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The Shinobi Council of Konoha were all summoned immediately, and in their own room in the Hokage Tower, awaited Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, along with the Kazekage who was with her that morning the discovery was made, and Jiraiya after his books were threatened of being burned in a bonfire during a ban of said series.

"I apologize for summoning you all here at such an hour, but it seems that the mission that was taken for this overseas mission to protecting a group of music artists has taken a bit of a twist."

"Such as what?" Shikaku yawns, before getting a light elbow in the ribs by Chouza for being rude.

Tsunade said only one word that snapped everyone awake. "Naruto."

And everyone sat up straight in their chairs, as the elder Nara was beckoned over by the Godaime.

"Haruno Sakura and Sai have sent to me through my Slugs a sealed scroll, which contains these."

Unsealing it, revealed a computer system that was much more advanced than theirs, and programs. What was interesting is the box of software the elder Nara picked up, and read the title aloud.

"Vocaloid 09: Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi."

He raised an eyebrow at that, which the software box was plucked from his hands by Jiraiya.

"Why is Naruto fifteen years old on this box and wearing odd clothes?"

"That's because he's a Vocaloid now, or so that's what our client has explained to Kakashi and the others," Tsunade replied, taking the box away from the white-haired Sennin, "Shikaku, you're the smartest, next to your son... you figure this out. I'm interested in this."

Shikaku muttered his son's catchphrase before he began work on it, following the instruction manuals. And it all starts with the installation of the software of the included CDs. Tsunade sat down, and now it was a waiting game while Shikaku continued to work.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

On a large flat screen that was also included with the scroll package, the cables that hooked up to it revealed the computer's main screen, and then the bar filled up, before the window vanished. Another window pops up, before pixels of data formed, and solidified into Uzumaki Naruto, whisker marks and all. He opened his eyes, showing his familiar blue eyes, along with that mop of sun yellow hair tinged with red, before another surge of data forms a chibitized nine-tailed demon fox, which startled them all.

_"Hello MASTER, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Hello MASTER, I am Kyuubi."_

_"For more information on operating your Vocaloid, please refer to your Instruction Manual that is included in the software kit you have purchased. We look forward to serving your every musical needs, MASTER."_

Then Naruto bows politely with his right arm crossed over his chest before lifting back up, a smile on his lips, while the computer version of the dreaded demon was now propped on his shoulders, forepaws plopped on top of his head.

Tsunade had said instruction manuals out. With the headset that Shikaku is now wearing, he spoke.

"Tsunade, does this respond to it?"

Hearing the question, Naruto spoke up, once again spooking them. _"Yes MASTER. The headset included with the kit is allowed for interactive conversation with me or my Character Item, Kyuubi. Do you wish to do something, MASTER?"_

Looking at Tsunade, she sighed.

"Here it says something about three default songs."

Shikaku spoke into the mic. "Can I view these default songs?"

_"Of course MASTER,"_ Kyuubi replies this time, before her tail reaches over, and like a mouse pointer opens a menu, and scrolls down to Default Songs. A side menu pops up, and it clicks on the first song.

_"This song was originally sung by Vocaloid Unit Kagamine Len, who is part of the Kagamine Len & Rin package. For more information on other Vocaloid Units, please consult to your closest online search provider, or Go Google It."_

Kyuubi makes a noise similar to that of a giggle.

_"Do you wish to view the song?"_ Naruto asks.

"Yes," Shikaku says when Tsunade nodded to him.

Naruto and Kyuubi smile and vanish in waves of pixels before another window pops open, and enlarge automatically. After a short load-up, the black screen displayed an image. It was the uppermost view of Naruto, but many can tell he was naked. Clinging to him was a female human, equally naked and a bit of her top of the cleavage shown, and on the uppermost shoulder was 09. But, the female had fox ears eerily like Kyuubi's. But both of their eyes were made so that they were gazing at you; as if they were caught, but their facial expression shown that if caught, do not care whatsoever. In kanji, the title of the song shows up on the upper left screen.

Translation: [VOCALOID Uzumaki Naruto] Sadistic Vampire

The music was upbeat in essence, and soon, Naruto's voice filters through the speakers as kanji pops up as the lyrics.

_Kocchi e oide yo warui you ni wa shinai kara  
Kimi no aji koto o sukoshi shiritai no  
Boku wa kyuuketsuki kimi wa kakkou no emono  
Sono hosoi kubi o hayaku choudai_

_Can't stop lovin' you_

_Konna mori no oku made kuru nante  
Yohodo boku ni aitai you da ne  
Oroka de aware de itoshii hito  
Zenbu tabete ii no?_

_Sakusen o nerou ikinari kajiritsukunja geiganai  
Kowagarasenai you ni chikadzukunda  
Hyena domo kara mamotte yaru furi o suru to ka  
Ii yatsu demo enjite miyouka_

_Fumisou na yatsu nara kitanaku kui chirakasu kedo  
Bimisou na yatsu nara jikkuri taberuyo  
Boku ni datte konomi wa aru no sa  
Te no naru hou e oide_

_Nagai kaminoke ni  
Suikomare sou na kirei na hitomi  
Shiroi hada  
Hosoi ude  
Saa, iikoda hayaku kocchi e hayaku hayaku_

_Aishiteru  
Kimi no sono karada wa zenbu boku no mono dakara  
Otonashiku shitagae_

_Shizen no setsuri  
Aragau koto wa machigatte iru yo  
Chigau kai kawaii ojousan yo naa?_

Now this was a very interesting song. The Konoha Council, the Hokage, Jiraiya who just so happened to pop up, Shizune, and the Kazekage who was visiting as a guest yesterday (and would return later in the afternoon) continued to listen to the song sung by the missing Uzumaki.

_Taikutsu na nichi nichi ni ichijin no kaze ga fukeba  
Honou teki ni chi ga sawagunda  
Koko wa kimi no you na ko ga kite ii basho jyanai yo  
Akumade shinshiteki ni taiou o_

_Damasareteiru to kidzukasugini tsuite kuru to wa  
Keikaishin kaimu no jyunsui na shoujo  
Hi wa ochite yami yo ni tsuki ga kaishiku warau  
Youkozo waga butai e_

_Kurai mori no naka  
Ude ni shigamitsukareru no ga  
Nandaka wasurawashii_

_Daijoubu, boku ga mamotte ageru kara ne_

_Amai koe de sasayakeba kowareta you ni ochite iku  
Kuro wo tokasu mahou no miruku no you  
Noumiso ga mahi jyoutai no ima ga zekkouki  
Kubisuji ni yasashiku kajiritsuku no sa_

_Kuufuku wa mitasare  
Bokura wa hitotsu ni nattane  
Hisabisa ni tanoshii shokuji datta_

_Shiawase sou na kao de tonari de netteru shoujo  
Sono te ni nigirareta no wa_

The image changes as the song ends, and reveals a white cross against a black backdrop. The words THANK YOU FOR LISTENING is scrawled on the window in the lower right corner before it closes out, and Naruto and Kyuubi return to the main screen. By this time, Shikaku had taken of the headset.

"The gaki never had a great singing voice," Jiraiya speaks up, breaking the silence, "why now?"

Tsunade however was thinking, before she looked over to the others, and decided to share what it was that Sakura sent to her while the others still continued their original mission. Shikaku however was engrossed by the computer, and this wireless internet that was plugged into the computer through a side cable that went to the live cables that wires half the village powering TVs most civilians would have. He had closed out the program, which before it closed, Naruto waved goodbye before he and Kyuubi disappeared. He raised an eyebrow at what he read going to this website called Nico Nico Douga using this Firefox program.

[Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Gumi, Uzumaki Naruto & Kyuubi] Hitobashira no Alice (Human Sacrifice Alice)

It required an account on this "website" when he clicked on the video link, so Shikaku scrolls the mouse pointer to "Register".

_CLICK_

=0=0=

"God damn it, can't get a break," Len muttered, as his sister finally dragged him into the safety of their hotel room of another city on their cross-country tour, protected only by their security team Sekai hired from across the sea.

Rin giggled, and wrapped her arms lovingly around Len's chest.

"But we are now alone..."

"Almost," he indicated to the others in the hotel room. Len picked Rin up and she piggy back ride him to their room, where the door closes shut, and the two fall onto their bed, and proceed to kiss each other, savoring this moment of peaceful bliss.

_FLASH!_

A camera went off, and they saw a nine tailed fox sprint from the outside window. The two blushing teens rush out of the room, just in time to see the fox run into Naruto's room and they rush right in...

"Naruto-kun," Miku whispered lovingly and breathlessly, as Naruto continued to push further and further. The two teens were too engrossed in one another to notice the Kagamines now staring at the teal-green haired girl who was more or less like their older sister, getting it on with Naruto.

They closed the door back into the crack it was... and quietly with reddened faces to their room. They may have known about what the two were doing, and also given the talk by the older adults but still... kind of shocks you. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the Kagamines are still virgins.

In the living room, Sekai looked up with half his mouth stuffed with shrimp ramen noodles.

"Sekai?"

Slurping it up, chewing, before swallowing, Sekai looked to his sister.

"Why do I have a feeling something just happened?"

"Dunno," she replied, before resuming her consummation of lunch. Sekai in a minute joins in devouring his own bowl of noodles and shrimp-flavored broth with said small pieces of shrimp and other veggies mixed in.

* * *

**Now... it's a bit short, but I didn't know what else to add.**

**The next chapter however will expand a few songs and the band tour across Japan.**

**Review if you life.**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid 09: Unit Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. I do not own Naruto, the characters of the manga, but my own fan-mades. Which in those, my fan-mades are Sekai and Rin Ishtal. I also do not own any official songs that may pop up here, such as Kindred, which is a Metroid-based song by Pixietricks and Zircon. Songs seen here is SPICE!, Kindred, and Magnet.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The couch was red, and leaning a bit sideways was Uzumaki Naruto. He had his right leg hanging over the right armrest, and his arm casually resting on the knee. He kept himself supported halfway using his other arm, and he had this seductive smile and a lusting gaze in his blue eyes. Plus, his sun-kissed blonde hair was in an unruly state that just seemed to make him look more like a player. All in all, his pose on the couch screams seduction and sex. And would you believe this was the Naruto version of Kagamine Len's SPICE!? Well, it was... and this is what several adults in the Council Room watched, as Naruto's image blinked and his lips moved in sync to the lyrics.

_Gozen yoji no kooru de me wo sama su_

_"Kinou dare to doko ni ita?" nante  
Ii nogare to iiwake wo kougo ni  
Tsukaiwake te tanoshin deru_

_"Kimi dakedayo," nante ne  
Beta sugi... warae chau  
Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?_

_Nigakute hotto na supaisu  
Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
Muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o  
Karadajuu de kanji te?_

_"Chokusetsu atte hanashi tainda."  
Mochikake ta boku no nerai atari  
Aishiae ba dou demo yoku naruyo?  
Kagi o ake te rabirinsu he_

_"Aishi teru," da nante ne  
Kakehiki dayo koi no geemu ha  
Ochi ta houga make desho?_

_Nigaku te amai shiroppu  
Boku dake ni name saseteyo  
Kasane ta hada to kimi no teisuto de  
Boku no koto o mita shite!_

_Aisuru koto o shira nai  
Boku ni ha kore de choudoii  
Aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai  
Koi no houga raku desho?_

_Nee boku no supaisu  
Kimi dake ni ima ageruyo  
Muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o  
Karadajuu de kanji te!_

The song soon ends with Naruto flashing a perverted grin, before the screen fades to black.

"He looks like a hot man whore!" Shizune blurted out, before she blushed bright red.

=0=0=

The music was dark and deep, yet with that air of mysteriousness. The song was called Kindred, and it was the only song that was in English, because if it was sung in Japanese, it sounded... really off. Nonetheless, no one cared much.

_When, from the dark  
Forms fall apart  
Leading my feet to the sea  
Whispers a tide  
In my mind:  
"Follow the call of the deep."_

[Chorus x2]  
_The kindred night  
The kindred night  
Holds me here  
Holds me close  
And I live for the sight_

_Eyes in the grass  
Blink as I pass  
Shimmering, gleaming at me  
And with a breath  
Spirit-possessed  
I will surrender my plea_

[Chorus x2]  
_The kindred night,  
The kindred night  
Holds me here  
Holds me close  
And I live for the sight_

_For the..._

The crowds gave a cheerful applause as the chibi nine-tailed fox bows before trotting away to the back once she finished singing the song Kindred (which is only available in an English format). Once again, it has been only a week, but traveling to a city to the far west of Japan from their last stop via a large bus was good enough. In that week they practiced singing, memorized lyrics to songs their next concert would perform. As Naruto scooped Kyuubi into his arms, the next song started, which was a duet between Meiko and Kaito: Tsugai Kogarashi (The Pair Tree Wither-er).

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to his right, and saw the young adults walking towards him, as Miku stood next to him.

"Oh... uh, Sakura-san, right?"

The pinkette nodded.

"So, back form your little guard duty, eh?"

"Naruto, I'm hungry. Gimmie an apple," Kyuubi spoke up.

"Sure, Kyu-Kyu. Say, how are you enjoying the music and the songs?"

"Yosh! You and your youthful friends are such fantastic singers!" yells Lee.

"Hey, you mind not being too loud?" Miku winced.

Naruto moved an arm across the small of her back as he led her over to the back stage area where they had food spread out for the Vocaloids and their bodyguard guests to snack on. He grabbed an apple, plucked the stem off, and using a nearby knife sliced it up before feeding a piece to Kyuubi. Miku sat next to him, as she clung to his arm, smiling sweetly.

"So, after Kaito and Meiko's duet and then Gakupo's Dancing Samurai, Naruto you sing Shu Shiroki Iro, and then by request, the fans want to hear Ievan Polkka."

"Yup... I swear, that song just got famous again after someone made a comment about it," Naruto stated with a chuckle.

"Then again, people like SPICE! more when it's sung by you," Miku giggles. Naruto could only grin. Soon after, Kaito and Meiko finished their song, and Gakupo soon took the stage, as his song starts up. As for the ninjas, many of them were just watching for anyone that looked threatening, or just guarding the Vocaloids back stage. For the Ishtals, they were currently in their dressing room wanting privacy. The reason for that was because Sekai and Rin wanted time alone so they could be together, and also make out with one another. Yes they are brother and sister, fraternal twins to be presice, but they didn't care... in fact, the Vocaloids pretty much knew and accepted it.

=0=0=

Near the second half the concert, the final song for the night was by popular request, Naruto and Kyuubi with their version of Magnet.

"I don't understand this song," Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, it's real simple. Magnet is sung by two Vocaloids. It depend son what the song represents, basically by the fans," Len spoke up, answering the pinkette's question, "when it's sung by two girls it's yuri, when it's sung by two guys it's yaoi. Between a male and female voice it's romance, and between me and my sister Rin, it's in their words twincest."

On the main screen, was the image art of Naruto wearing a fishnet t-shirt, and he was gazing in a loving expression into the red eyes of a red-headed female with fox ears. Their faces were close enough that you would think they were about to share a passionate kiss, since Naruto's right hand cupped Kyuubi's chin, and her hands were grasping onto his fishnet shirt. However, the two singers were the boy and his pet fox on stage, as the music began. When the first of the lyrics began, Kyuubi sang first, followed by Naruto.

_Kabosoi higa kokorono hashini tomoru  
Itsunomanika moehirogaru netsujo  
Watashino cho fukisokuni tobimawari  
Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaruno_

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss o shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino_

A pause here, and then Naruto sings the next lyrics first, followed by Kyuubi.

_Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyoto shite  
Itoshiinara  
Shuchaku wo misetsukete  
"Okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
Okeru toko made ikeba iiyo_

_Mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni toketeyuku  
Yasashisa nannte kanjiru hima nado nai kuraini_

_Kurikaeshita nowa ano yume janakute  
Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
Furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino  
Dare yorimo taisetsuna anata_

And the fans were all happy, enjoying the final performance between Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi.

_Yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashi ni  
"Daijobu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?_

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no tokini  
Yoishire oboretai_

_Hiki yosete magnet no yoni  
Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au  
Fureteite modorenakuteii sorede iino  
Dareyorimo taisetsuna anata_

And cue the roaring applause and cheers, whistles, whatnot. Naruto and Kyuubi both grin. Both knew that this song was going to be yet another fan favorite among the old favorites known in the world. The tour lasted well into December, where after the final concert, the Vocaloids bid farewell to their bodyguards whom they befriended, despite their little job description. The ninjas were very tempted of taking Naruto with them, but throughout the trip, they slowly began to learn and accept the fact that Naruto had somehow been reborn.

Throughout the trip, Anko tried to find anything she could, but so far, all she learned was that the Vocaloids were created via a process called Vocalization, which how the process went into was a mystery, and the only two people who knew were buried in a cemetery that was a well-respected place on Sapporo. This was the overall mission details Kakashi explained to Tsunade when everyone returned home a week after traveling across the ocean by boat. But, Konoha has changed a bit.

You see, Vocaloid was now a known hit by the younger generations who were interested in today's music craze and whatnot. As for Naruto's friends and family members, they were changed after learning of the blonde baka's fate. As for the Vocaloids, everyone continued to live their life, going to school when possible, continuing their music careers, meeting and greeting fans around the city and parts of the world. Eventually, Naruto and Miku announced to everyone that they were dating each other. That made news. But what was more shocking was Len and Rin's announcement that they were in love with each other. It was announced during their celebrated birthday.

Then one day, as everyone became a year older, a now sixteen year old Naruto, Len, and Rin were busy playing video games, when the mail slot opened up, depositing the usual letters form fans, bills, and the occasional hentai magazine subscription that Naruto and Len kept a hold of. But tone such letter after Naruto grabbed today's mail, read something very interesting. An invitation to host a concert in Konohagakure no Sato, by request of Godaime Hokage, Senjuu Tsunade...

* * *

**In truth, this will only have five chapters (I swear, this one is shorter... only two thousand some words x.x)... I never really plotted on prolonging this whole thing, but it was fun to write this anyway. If anyone has songs that they would hopefully like to see in the final chapter, please leave it in your review, and hopefully I can find the lyrics on the internet.**

**Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid 09: Unit Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. I do not own Naruto, the characters of the manga, but my own fan-mades. Which in those, my fan-mades are Sekai and Rin Ishtal.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"So, do we really go or no?"

That was the question... the all-important question. In one instance it meant being able to see part of the world that was supposed to have real live ninjas that have apparently hidden themselves from the world and known only a very select few (i.e. the governments). Another thing was apparently, the ninjas would always say that Naruto was one of them, and that he had been missing, but it could not actually be proven (since most of Naruto's records were destroyed upon learning his fate, and only a single file classified him as KIA).

"I say we go," said Miku, causing all to look at the teal/green/aquamarine haired girl.

"Really? You want to go?"

"Of course Naruto. I mean, if they say this is where you were once born from, then you should go."

"I don't know... I really have no memory of any of those people despite what they claim."

"Hm, how about we all just take this offer, but if they try anything, then we try and sneak out," Sekai reasoned.

"Well... sounds like a good idea, but, we should be careful of course," said Meiko.

Rin nods, as she sits next to her brother. "But what if they try something underhanded?"

The older Rin crossed her arms. "Then we can fight back. Gakupo's sword isn't just decoration and an instrument of course. He could help us a little, and Kyuubi is also part guard dog, er, fox."

The fox's glare disappeared when she was compared to a mongrel mutt.

"So... we send it back out then with our answer?" Naruto asked Sekai.

He nodded, already going to do so. It would be a week later when a reply came, and plans were made for travels.

=0=0=

They traveled by boat, which was sent out to the docks by the Oceanside to the south east of a nearby city, where they boarded and traveled to the hidden lands for a week. Upon arrival, they were greeted by a group of young looking teenagers and young adults, wearing those same ninja headbands, only theirs had what looked like an hour glass shape. The Suna ninjas were their official escorts, where they met halfway after a week travel with the ninjas from Konoha, with Kakashi and the other adults from their bodyguard days joining up. They reached the gates to an impressive-looking village, where once it opened the Vocaloids all looked around in amazement.

"Wow, it's just like a city!"

"Kind of like an old Japanese-science fiction crossover almost," Len said with awe in his voice. On his shoulder, Kyuubi kept clung to her master Naruto, who was holding Miku's hand tightly.

"Naruto?" Miku whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"This city... or village... it's kind of like Sapporo."

"Yeah... but half the buildings in this place doesn't look like it was crudely put together with bolts and sheet metal and all that jazz."

As the Vocaloids, led by the Ishtals, continued to walk towards the Hokage Tower, as Kakashi told them they would have to go to first to meet their leader, they heard whispers form the people by the shops as they walked through the village. Most of them were in angry but feared muttering of Kyuubi who Naruto was now holding in his arms, while Miku once and awhile fed it grapes from a bag she brought with her. However what caught the older Vocaloids' attention was the people point at Naruto, calling him a demon-ghost seeking revenge.

"Excuse me mis," Gakupo whispered, gently tapping the shoulder of Gaara's sister, Sabaku no Temari, "but why do they look at my little brother as if he was evil?"

"Oh..." Temari was given the lowdown of what had happened, and was told by her brother Gaara to not say anything that may disrupt their family-like group. In other words, lie, "there was another boy who one lived her named after your... little brother... but he was killed while on a ninja mission. It's kind of strange that your Naruto looks almost like the Naruto I once knew... only younger."

"Ah, I see..."

"Also, it's mostly because of your unique foxy pet..."

"Ah, Kyuubi," Gakupo spoke up, "Kyuubi is the character item of my little brother and also a pseudo-Vocaloid. She is counted as an official Vocaloid but many fans of our music and songs still know she is Naruto-kun's pet/character item."

"You see, Gakupo-san," spoke Temari, "the village of Konoha was once attacked by a beast that bears a striking resemblance to your pet fox, so it kind of brings up the fear and pain of when that night occurred. That is why we're here, because most of Konoha still holds a high hatred to the fox demon, they may mistake your little brother's pet for the real thing."

"Hm... hopefully they will realize Kyuubi is nothing more than a robot fox than this so-called fox demon. Of course, then again, I would not know what happens in this foreign land."

Upon arriving, Naruto noticed many people were looking at him as Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai brought them to see Tsunade, who was currently on the computer Sakura sent over through the summoning contracts.

"Lady Hokage, our guests have arrived," Kakashi announced, drawing her away from the PC.

"Ah, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, friends," Tsunade said, "I am the leader of this village."

"Thank you for allowing us this privilege of performing in your village Tsunade-sama," Sekai spoke on behalf of the Vocaloids.

"Speak nothing of it. I have arranged for you all to stay at the Sarutobi Lot for the remainder of your stay to the day of your concert. Chunnin Sarutobi Konohamaru will direct you to his residence."

She had a summoning for Konohamaru, who after arriving, and seeing Naruto, almost was about to jump him with a hug, but remembered from Sakura that the Naruto he knew was completely different. Let's just say that the Vocaloids were extremely glad to have privacy. Already they felt a bit nervous being in a village where trained and raised killers roamed inside the village walls.

=0=0=

The stadium was filled with spectators who have heard of a concert in Konoha. Hell, there were also some foreign ninjas who went there to try and see what the whole commotion was about. It even drew the Fire Daimyo and his wife out to view this Vocaloid Concert he heard through one of his advisors inside Konoha. The stage was set, and currently singing the second song (the opening song was a classic called Lakeside Live in Okinawa) was Megurine Luka and Kagamine Rin, in their ANTI THE HOLiC costumes, singing the namesake of the song, ANTI THE HOLiC.

_Saa! Hajimeyou ka mirai no shingan kantei wo  
Aa! Damasareruna eien usobuku renkinjutsu ni_

_Hajimari ha shitsubou ni yobisamasareta shinen  
Yarinaoshi kuminaoshi katachi kaedo kakanni yorisou shuuen_

_Yoru wo suberu mamono no ou ha hitagokoro no kashaku ni tsuie  
Tokashita kinki de katado rishi kami ha boukyaku no kanata he  
Denshi no heiretsu jiga ha seisuu no ude ni hika re houraku  
Shosen ha seimei no RULE itsudatsushita meisou  
Inochi ayatsuru kamigami de sae izure kiesaru_

_Kotowari koushiki  
Subete ha urakaesareru  
_

_Aa! Sekai ni shirushi itsuwari fushitemo  
Aa! Hakai no tsumishiro tsuminagara ni kakikieru  
Motometa no ha enchousen de ha nai  
Kako mirai ima tsuranuku rei_

In the back away from the view of the crowds, Sekai was bopping his head to the beat of this fast-paced music and song. It was also catchy for a bit of the younger people in the crowds.

_Motsumono mo motazaru mo itsuka itarumichi no hate  
Ikidomari tachidomari kisekitayori jisetsu toiu gu okasu_

_Yakusokusareta antei ha kentai ga subete kurai tsukusu  
Tanjou shoushitsu orinasu bunka ha misekake no junkan  
Rinne no renai tan ha ransuu akuma no zankou ni ochiru  
Shosen ha tokikakeshi RULE mokusatsushita tonsou  
Toki wo ayatsuru kamigami de sae nogarerarenai_

_Unmei shinjitsu  
Subete ha kakikae kanou no  
Shishitsu yokuatsu sakushu dangai kakusa kiun … sura  
SCENARIO_

_Aa! Agameta kako wo tojita enkan ha  
Aa! Yagate yakikireru hakanai tanraku kairo  
Wasureteita sekai toiu rifujin  
Wa wo nuke mamieru risou no kai_

_Saa! Sekai wo kataru kagi wo funsaishi  
Saa! Shikai to ken magou FAKE LOOP ni shuushifu wo  
Rekishi no kusari kara tokihanatareta  
Warera ni tsudzukumonotachi wo nozomi matou_

Applause all around, as the tow ladies disappeared off stage and into the privacy of the back. Gakupo stepped up, and he sang two songs, which was entitled Butterfly, and then the second one was called Paranoid Doll.

_torareta ikiba no nai kokoro ugoke nakunaru  
jibun no kimochi sae mienai me wo somuke teru  
te no hira ni tsutsumarete iru chou no you ni  
tobitakutemo tobenai hana ga_

_"tsugou no ii you ni ikireba ii yo"  
"kurushii nante iwasenai kara"_

_mimimotode kikoeru yuuwaku_

_jiyuu wo motomete wa tatori tsukezu  
ibasho no nai genjitsu ni  
omoidori ni nara nai chizu wo nakamete iru  
karada ga kiri sakare itami ni kiete iku  
kioku mo negai mo  
setsunaku iruzuki hidari te ni wasurareme kizu  
boku wa paranoia_

_tsunaga reta teoshi kakusareta hitomi no naka ni  
omoidasu ano omokage wa maboroshi nano ka_

_"senbusutete shimaeba raku ni nareru yo"  
"ita mi ga kaikan ni kawatte iku yo"_

_tewatasareru kindan no akai mi_

_jibunrashi sa nante wakaranakute  
kako ni shibarare kuri kaesu  
toki no mayomachi ni kizuka zu ni "ano no mi wo kudasai"  
te ni iretai mono wo tsukamenakute  
kienai kizu wo fuyasu dake  
kizuiteshimatta mashirame sekai ni nokosareta  
boku wa paranoia_

_utadareru kubi  
kikoenai mimi  
sakebe nai nodo  
ugokenai ashi  
kore ga genjitsu ka yume ka wakaranai  
demo kimi wa tashika ni boku wo miteita_

_kuraiyami no naka de mogakinagara  
nandemo jibun wo mitsuketeru  
migite ni nokoru akai iro barabara no chouchou  
kono mama nemurazu ni aruki tsuzukereba  
itsuka wa tadori tsukeru?  
yuku te ni kimi no ashiato ga mieru mou modorenai  
boku wa paranoia_

After him, Kaito sang Imitator, Meiko sang Snow Bunny with Luka once again singing, only solo to a song called Just Be Friends. Then the Vocaloids Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and the Kagamines sang Hitobashira Alice. That was fun, as after them, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Naruto, and Kyuubi sang the second version of the same song. After a minor break, it was time for Naruto and Kyuubi. Many of the older people in the audience held mixed reactions to seeing the Uzumaki boy with a nine tailed fox, and it took the more veteran shinobi who still held a grudge against the boy to not get up to kill the fox... Tsunade had forbid anyone from attacking the nine tailed fox because it was not even made of flesh, but instead of puppetry using metal, not wood. The song they sang was a version of Adolescence. And Kyuubi held a note as the song begins... then sings the first of her lyrics.

_Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku  
Fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru  
Amairo no kami kagami utsushite  
Junban tagai ni suite iku_

_Onaji beddo yurareteta  
Futari fureau te to te musundeta ito_

_Mishiranu kao utsuru  
Sasayaku koe hikuku  
Nigiru HANMAA tataki tsukeru no  
Tobichire GARASUTO_

_Futari de tsunda shiro  
Tsumi kisaikou kusushite  
Kishimu hone kishi to hime he to  
Kane ga tsugeru ENDO_

They sang so beautifully. And no one in the audience could disagree.

_Yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa_

_Kore kara chigau beddo de neru no?  
Kimi ga tsubuyaku oyasumi  
Doa no bumawashi tobira wo akeru  
Oto ni hane okitsukamu suso he_

_Nobita yubi ni kuchidukete  
Hashiru shoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna_

_Akari ha kesanai de  
Hitori de neru yoru ha  
Mada iya to sakenda migi te de  
Butsukeru no makura_

_Obake ga kowai nante kodomo dane boku no hime  
Nureta hitomi chigau kotoba  
Iitage ni mitsumeru_

_Papa to mama no shiranai jikan ha  
Owaru no kana? Tooi yume  
Usui taoru koshi todoku netsu ga  
Kowasu boku no tomegane_

_Koe wo oshi koroshite  
Tobira ha kagishimete  
Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga  
Kotae wo sagasu_

_Osanai iiwake wo akari goto keshite iku  
Sono kami wo sukue nai nara  
Boku ha uso mo tsuku yo_

_Toki wo tomete ima ha  
Futari de dakiatte  
Kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo  
SHINKURO sasetai_

_Toketeku atsui iki  
Dakitometa nukumori ni  
Kore ijou ha ugokenai yo  
Maru de kimi no NAITO_

Still hugging his character item, he and Kyuubi could finally relax as Naruto had finished the last of the lyrics, before the rich song's musical tones end, prompting a loud roaring reaction from the younger generations, from his old friends who still think that they were still in Naruto's (changed) heart, and Tsunade herself with the Ichiraku family, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka.

Many songs were sung...

_minage misaki ni kage futatsu  
watashi wa mohaya osore nai  
toshi no chigawa nu otouto to  
jisei o motte hitotsu ni narou_

_utagoe dake nara kasane te yoshi mo  
sore wa konoyo ni nokose nai  
ikani mugen to matsura re do  
sore o ai to wa mi rare nai_

_shi ni nozomu nara kiyoki wa ira nu  
nagorioshikerya shine mase nu  
kimi no ai yo douka  
kono mi o kuzushi te kudasai  
asa no kaze yo douka  
warera o mi nai de kudasai_

_minage misaki ni otsu konoha  
tsune naru kaze ni chiru tamashii  
gake nite kagami negawakuha  
hone mo nokosa zu kudakare tai_

_onore ga chi niyori muriyari someta  
ito o akai to misetsukeru  
unmei kono te de dakishimete  
ima koso ane to yorisowan_

_ii ni kizamu nara waga na wa ira nu  
oya mo sore o wa yurusu mai  
kimi no ai yo douka  
kono mi o tsubushite kudasai  
umi no nami yo douka  
warera o tokashite kudasai_

_moshimo shi no ne o eru nara ba  
nawa no ne girigiri kishimu yori  
yaiba no surudoi sakebi yori  
aisuru kimi no kodou kiki  
umare ta kono kanashimi nomihosou_

_saki ni yuke ta nara matte iyou  
kimi to hitotsu ni naru tame ni  
kimi no ai yo douka  
kono mi o norotte kudasai  
shima no kaze yo douka  
warera o wasure te kudasai_

From the Kagamines singing the song Drowning Ourselves at the Cape... to past songs from other concerts they hosted back home... to Kagamine Len's Bringing the Rain...

_tsunaida te ga hiete yuku  
afureru mizu ni arawarete  
kimi no sono mabuta ga, shiroku toketa_

_koko ga kimi no tadoritsuita basho  
koko ga boku no tadoritsuita basho_

_michi wa hatenaku sena ni tsudzuki  
nagai nagai suiro tsutai ochiru_

_ano hi kara tooku made kita  
tagaeta michi ga futatabi kasanari  
koko de todaeta_

_todomeru koto wa dare nimo dekinakatta  
tomoni ayunda michi wa machigai janakatta  
tomoni tagaeta michi mo machigai janakatta_

_toumei ni toumei ni  
kousa shite yuku  
yubi ni hitokake no, amayakana kodou  
toumei ni toumei ni  
kimi ga tokeyuku  
ame ni hitosuji no, yawarakana shuiro_

_kimi no nagori boku wa nakanai_

_fusaida me ga hiete yuku  
koboreru tsuchi ni oowarete  
kimi no sono utsusemi hana to kaeru_

_koko ga kimi no tadoritsuita basho  
koko ga boku no arukidasu basho_

_michi wa hatenaku yume wo tsunagi  
tooku tooku inochi kasane yuku_

_aa kono hirogaru kusahara  
(michi afureta kimi no nioi)  
keshite wasure wa shinai  
(wasureru mono ka)_

_ano hi hara tooku made kita  
tagaeta michi ga futatabi kasanari  
koko ni hajimaru_

_toumei ni toumei ni  
kousa shite yuku  
yubi ni hitokake no, amayakana kodou  
toumei ni toumei ni  
kimi ga tokeyuku  
ame ni hitosuji no, yawarakana shuiro_

_toumei ni toumei ni  
madoi tokeyuku  
kage ni hitojimi no, azayakana midori  
toumei ni toumei ni  
sora ga tokeyuku  
kumo ni hitosuji no, yawarakana hikari_

_kimi no inori boku wa tsureyuku_

Yes... in the end, a very successful concert. However, as like every end to a great thing, the next day, that greatness has left, and along with that greatest, went Uzumaki Naruto, who can no longer be held back by Konoha. Since in all instances, he was considered KIA in their records.

* * *

**I'm done...**


End file.
